


A Bouquet of Operculina, Ipomoea, Merremia and You

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fem!Rythna, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone is a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bouquet of Operculina, Ipomoea, Merremia and You

The sound of the garbage truck failed, the cat pawing at the sheets couldn’t even get attention, but the ear-splitting volume of a default ringtone succeeded.

“Whoever calls this early in the morning is most sadistic person on earth!” Lalna’s defeated groans moved about the room with her pacing back and forth as items fell to the floor. Each time the chiming song drifted out of its melody, the brief silence tasted bitter sweet as each resurrected note blared up again.

“Just hurry up and find the thing!” Muffled under a pound of pillows and a generous heap of blankets Rythian’s voice still managed to belt out a commanding tone even when grains of sleep still sifted down her throat.

Grabbing a soft elastic band from the low dresser Lalna whipped her hair up behind her head, snapping the hair tie into place, “You know this would've never happened if you paid the extra two bucks a month to get voice mail.” Quickly running her fingers through the long blonde hair and letting a sigh escape, Lalna scrunched her lips as a vagrant strand drifted back in front of her face.

“Fuck capitalism. Let me sleep…” Another shuffle of long limbs as Rythian tightened the ball shape she strived for, “Find it and come back to bed already.”

Buzzing her lips as she tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes Lalna gave another building breath, “Believe me, I’m trying.” Standing with a lazy hand on her hip in the middle of the dim sunlight room she listened closer to the endless tune, “Whoever is trying to phone is persistent I’ll give them that!”

“I think you left it in the living room after the movie last night…” Lalna’s train of thought sped along as her bare feet came in contact with cool hardwood flooring.

“Put some pants on! The curtains are open!” The hurdling voice of Rythian grew louder even as Lalna put more distance between them.

With a wave of dismissing hands Lalna laughed, “Make me!” Subconsciously her fingers tugged down on the overly sized sleep shirt, popping out a pale shoulder from the stretched out collar. She could feel her hair begin to slip out of the band, the slack tucking of locks spilling out in odd directions each time she bent to search another section of the room. “Where on earth did it go…?” Lalna’s voice wafted as she let the last syllable disappear into her breath.

Slipping a hand between couch cushions she tried not to think about the odds and ends her fingers poked at, hoping most to just be loose change and forgotten snack crumbs. Sliding along the edge of the couch and under throw pillows her hands met with the floor, giving her arms a gentle release to let her curious eyes peer under sofa. “I found it!”

Not waiting on the snarky reply Lalna reached out for the lightly dusted phone, ignoring the orange tabby cat that used her back as a step stool to the couch. “I’m going to answer it!” Adjusting her shirt and brushing back her hair again Lalna made herself comfortable as she pressed her back against the bottom of the sofa. A wicked grin found her face as she was thankful Rythian spared a bit extra for caller ID as she swiped a thumb across the screen next to the name with a bright rainbow emoticon.

“Oh hey Zoey!” Purposefully extending her voice to higher tones Lalna tried to hold in a laugh as she could hear a crash from the other room. “It must be something important for you to be calling this early!”

With a broken snicker Lalna bit her bottom lip as determined footsteps drew nearer, “Oh it’s no big deal! I was up anyway! Now, what do you have to tell me?” Perching the phone on her shoulder Lalna tried to tame the wild hair that broke free from the elastic. “Sorry but Rythian isn’t here. Well she is, but she’s sleeping and you know how grumpy she is when someone wakes her up!”

Pinning the phone tighter between her ear and her bare shoulder Lalna leaned back to stare up at the tall woman, her skinny frame letting her shirt and shorts hang off of her body. Even as Lalna listened to Zoey’s explanation for her call it was hard not to notice that Rythian used her frantic time to put in her lip ring; Lalna’s favorite of all her piercings.

“Oh really?” Playing along even as she was displaced in the conversation Lalna couldn’t help herself, particularly when Rythian’s foot began to tap expectantly beside her. “It’s too bad you can’t talk to Rythian, she would love to hear this!” More casual verbal agreements and nods of her head brought a loud disapproving noise from Rythian as she poked her toes against Lalna’s bare leg.

“Lalna…” Her firm notice was disregarded as the exaggeratedly chipper blonde kept up the overly responsive conversation. “Lalna, give me the phone.” Rythian bent to reach for her cellphone that was pinched between Lalna’s head and shoulder but met with panicky hands that swatted her away. “Lalna!”

As if her life depended on it Lalna soared up from her spot on the floor, scrambling to the other side of the couch, “Oh that is _so_ interesting Zoey! Tell me more!”

“Lalna! I swear to God! Give me the phone!” Falling into a roundabout trap Rythian circled around the furniture piece, cursing as Lalna did the same, brimming a smile from ear to ear as she carried on her loud tête-à-tête like nothing was happening. “Lalna give me the phone right now!”

With a frustrated growl and no second guessing Rythian planted both feet onto the couch, vaulting over the head of it directly at Lalna. Arms fully extended, Lalna was caught like a deer in headlights, tackled to the ground without any cushioning.

The cellphone clattered to the floor, a panicked voice on the other end draining in volume as the it skidded across the hardwood. Lalna’s hair again broke out of the tie, splaying along the section of floor where boards met kitchen tile as the rest fell on her shoulders. Neither could spare a moment to think about the once fought over object as their lips slowly moved together, only letting the morning sun come between them.

Rythian’s hands held Lalna’s soft cheeks, molding the skin as she could feel Lalna’s own fingers dance under her shirt and up her ribcage. The squeak from Lalna rang clear through her mouth as she could feel her lips numb from Rythian’s fervent nipping, the sharp bones poking indignantly at her skin.

Loud distorted threats of ending the call shout up from the abandoned cellphone, intercepting the informal moment. Sitting back on Lalna’s curved legs Rythian gave a drawn out sigh before reaching over to grab the still persistent phone.

Combing her short hair back Rythian let the legs slide out from underneath her before she answered the desperate voice, “Good morning Zoey, sorry about that…” A short kiss popped on her cheek as Lalna whispered promises of coffee while she strolled unobtrusively into the kitchen.

With a prolonged stretch and giving up on the messy ponytail that dangled against her neck, Lalna grabbed the glass coffee pot out from under the automated machine dumping out odd leftovers from the day before. Turning on the tap with her elbow and filling it to the brim with new water she tried to ignore the cat that danced around her feet, threading back and forth between her legs.

“Another hungry mouth wanting breakfast huh?” She couldn’t help her giggle as the cat pawed at the hem of her shirt, “Alright, alright. Hold your horses, I’ll get you something.”

Shuffling over to an adjacent cabinet Lalna pulled out a sealed container, shaking the contents with a laugh of delight as the cat responded loudly to the sound, “Well get to your bowl. I’m not pouring it directly into your mouth!” With another giggle practically stumbling over the feline who refused to stop staring up at her mewing for food, Lalna managed the journey to the cat dish without tripping, gladly pouring more than she should into the bowl.

“So I see coffee is just a mythical being that doesn’t actually exist in this kitchen.” The rattle of a plastic phone casing against the rock countertop broke Lalna from her gentle musings, directing her to the least morning person she knew.

“Tiddles was hungry, and it’s not like she can get her little paws to reach up for her food. You on the other hand can make your own coffee if need be.” Even as she watched Rythian walk over after setting the coffee pot into the machine, she didn’t realize how fast her nimble lips could be at her neck, “Is this you forgiving me then?”

The discreet hiss from the coffee maker played along in the background as the sound of Lalna’s underwear snapping against her skin sliced through. Twisting her lips in an insulted manner Lalna shoved at Rythian’s stomach while trying to keep her expression from cracking with her loose laugh.

“Alright you perv, are eggs alright for breakfast?” Lalna shifted her hips as she adjusted her clothing.

Brushing back a long lock of golden blonde hair bolded by the sun Rythian took her time to hold her hand behind Lalna’s ear as she formed a response, “Yeah, sounds good to me.” She didn’t want her fingers to let go of the smooth feeling as she watched Lalna’s smile grow. “Just don’t burn them this time.”

Lalna’s arms flew into the air with an exasperated gasp, “That was one time!”

“One time _yesterday_ …” Rythian added in swiftly as she sucked at the metallic ring in her lip, breaking out a snicker in spurts.

“It wasn’t my fault anyway. You were the one who distracted me!” Lalna could feel Tiddles’ tail back against her legs, happily tickling the backs of her calves.

Puffing her lips as she rolled her eyes Rythian tried to keep a level face, “No that was entirely your fault.” Catching Lalna right before she slipped in her argument Rythian continued, “You cannot wear lipstick that early in the morning and _not_ expect me to kiss it off of you.”

With another playful shove Lalna stuck out her tongue as she barely held in a laugh, “Well it’s nice to know you like that shade at least…” Her hands rested proudly on her hips, making note of the beeping coffee pot.

The two sizes too big t-shirt that draped off Lalna had the name of Rythian’s favorite band bolded across her chest, the letters worn down from the amount of washes it had gone through. Rythian could feel her lungs inflate fully as Lalna’s nose crinkled as she embellished her grin. Her cheeks perked up to form her single dimple as Rythian could swear her mischievous eyes smiled with her as well.

“Christ,” Rythian’s voice leisurely carried her words as she looked over Lalna once more, “People talk about right out of bed morning beauty, and you’re the perfect textbook example of it.”

Directing her eyes towards the ceiling Lalna tried to will out the red that grew on her face, “You’re such a flirt.” She shook her head, trying not to pay attention to the smirk pointed towards her, “Now do you want breakfast or are you just going to stand there eyeing me up all day?”

As Rythian planted a dry peck just above the bridge of the Lalna’s nose she let a pleased sigh hum against her throat, “Yeah, breakfast sounds good…” Giving a gentle pat on the blonde’s cheek she could almost count the seconds of silence before she planned to ruin them, “Just try not to burn it.”

“That was _one_ time!”

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart for this fic from a really sweet person, so glad they enjoyed this story enough to make this!  
> http://italythekidpasta.deviantart.com/art/A-Bouquet-of-Operculina-Ipomoea-Merrem-and-You-492825392


End file.
